<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hermione's Eighth year by WiseDragonGirl (Verhalengrot)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014993">Hermione's Eighth year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verhalengrot/pseuds/WiseDragonGirl'>WiseDragonGirl (Verhalengrot)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Emotional Baggage, Gen, POV Hermione Granger, POV Original Character, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, it's okay to ask for help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verhalengrot/pseuds/WiseDragonGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over, Voldemort is dead. During the summer Hermione restores the memories of her parents, but it wasn’t the loving reunion she had hoped it would be. After the summer vacation, Hogwarts opens again for the students and Hermione returns to finish her last year and get the N.E.W.T.s she always wanted.</p><p>Professor Andy Bansing, Hogwarts’s ethics teacher and counsellor for Muggle-borns, had fought alongside the other teachers to protect the students of Hogwarts against Voldemort and the Death Eaters. After a much-needed summerbreak he returns to Hogwarts, where he quickly realises this will be his busiest year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Canon Relationships - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The new school year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is a continuation of For The One True Love, but can be read as a stand-alone, canon-compliant and post-canon fic.<br/>Based on the ideas shared by u/BlueThePineapple in the Harry Potter subreddit.</p><p>The OC Andy Bansing was first introduced in For The One True Love, my first Harry Potter fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The atmosphere in the Great Hall wasn’t the same as in other years. After last year the students had only one summer to come to terms with the war that had taken place. And clearly that wasn’t enough.</p><p>Andy sat at the table with the other professors, waiting for the Sorting Ceremony. The hat itself was scorched in a few places – it had been ablaze when Neville had pulled Gryffindor’s sword from it after all – but it still worked as it should. It was to be expected; a magical hat that could stand the test of time wouldn’t burn to ashes that easy. And it was possible someone had doused it with a well-aimed Aguamenti; during the chaos of the battle he hadn’t really kept track of what happened with the hat.</p><p>It wasn’t until after Voldemort had been defeated by his own doing – after everything Harry had said Voldemort should have known not to attack – he had gone outside with McGonagall to walk around the castle. There she had found the hat, picked it up, dusted it off and carried it inside.</p><p>Now it was once again telling students where they belonged and McGonagall led the ceremony as Headmistress.</p><p>But the applause lacked strength and he shared a look of concern with McGonagall. Andy turned to the Gryffindor table, where Hermione sat alongside Ginny. It wasn’t a surprise she wanted to go for her N.E.W.T.s after missing out on the opportunity last year, nor was it a surprise Harry and Ron had decided they had enough formal education. Ron wasn’t the first Weasley to not finish their education, of course; the twins had done so before him and had been successful.</p><p>After all the new students were sorted, McGonagall held a speech. She welcomed all the new students, reminded everyone to treat each other with respect, and announced the new teacher that had joined their team this year to teach Defence Against The Dark Arts. And that Professor Bansing would teach Muggle Studies from now on. She also informed the muggle-born witches and wizards that Professor Bansing was available to help them adjust to their new environment and he saluted them with quick double-finger tap at the side of his head</p><p>Andy had worked at Hogwarts for years as an Ethics teacher and a counsellor for the Muggle-borns who needed some time to adjust to the world of magic. Now he took over Muggle Studies from the late Charity Burbage. Her murder had hurt; she always had been one of his favourite colleagues and they had often talked about Muggles.</p><p>With all the official announcements out of the way, the banquet began and everyone dug in. The children chatted amongst each other and Andy observed them as he ate.</p><p>“You hear it too, don’t you?” McGonagall said as she looked at Andy.</p><p>“One summer isn’t enough, Minerva. They need more time to come to terms with what has happened. They had to live and study under Death Eater rule last year and that was followed by a battle in which people died. That leaves scars.” He picked up his cup. “I came in with the train today and I observed them on the train station. I saw some of the older students crying at the station, saying they didn’t want to go. They got on the train eventually, but…” he let out a sigh. “I got on the train at the back and stopped at every compartment to see how they were doing. Some told me they were worried about this year, some told me they were fine but I could see they weren’t. This is going to be a tough year, Minerva, even compared to last year when the Death Eaters ruled this place.”</p><p>McGonagall nodded as she sipped from her cup. “I know you like to spend your free time doing research,” she said, “but could you free up some time to help the students?”</p><p>“I’m not a certified counsellor, but my office will be open to anyone who needs to talk.” Andy glanced over the tables, where it was easy to pick out the nervous and excited new students. “I envy the Muggle-born first-years; they have no idea a war took place and they step into a world of magic for the first time. They will probably enjoy being here the most.”</p><p>“Probably so,” McGonagall replied with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>After the banquet, Andy returned to his office. Having arrived just that day, he still needed to unpack the trunk he had sent ahead. McGonagall had wanted to keep the ceremony and first banquet light-hearted, but she had asked if he could take an active role as counsellor and hold a small speech before breakfast, to remind the students it was okay to feel the way they did and to remind them they all could talk with him whenever they needed it. Depending on how many students would come, he might not get much research done. Luckily both Muggle Studies and Ethics weren’t classes that many students chose to follow, so he was fairly sure he could still do some research of his own. He’d need it.</p><p>Andy closed his eyes. It wasn’t just the students who needed more than one summer; the war had left scars on him too. Death was never an easy thing to deal with; it hadn’t been during the First Wizarding War and it hadn’t during the second. At least the wars were over now; Voldemort was gone and he wouldn’t have to fight anymore.</p><p>Someone knocked on his open door and he looked up. A student who he only knew by face stood there, chewing on her lip. “Can I help you?”</p><p>“You asked if everything was okay, on the train, and I said it was…”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“It isn’t. Professor, am I evil because I’m in Slytherin?”</p><p>Of course, that was also an issue that needed to be addressed; Andy decided to add that to his morning speech as well. “I am actually going to debate that in my ethics class, but no, you’re not.” He sat down at the edge of his desk. “I’m sure the Head of your House will address the issue as well, but you have to remember, and so does everyone who will claim otherwise, it’s not because Death Eaters mostly came from Slytherin that everyone in Slytherin is a Death Eater.” He put his hands behind him on the desk and leaned back a bit. “I know a few Ravenclaws had joined the Death Eaters in the First Wizarding War and there were Slytherins who didn’t agree with what Voldemort and his gang of misfits were doing. It’s not your house that determines whether or not you’re evil, it’s your own decisions and actions that do that. Resourcefulness, cunningness, ambition, determination, leadership… those are qualities that are strong in Slytherins and none of those qualities are evil in nature.”</p><p>The students nodded and thanked the professor for his time before leaving.</p><p>Andy continued unpacking his belongings, thinking about the year that lay ahead. Maybe it would be a calm year for once – ever since Harry Potter had joined Hogwarts things had been rather eventful – but it wouldn’t be a normal year just yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Going for the N.E.W.T.s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione walked through the castle, clutching some books she needed for her next class. Her eyes were cast to the floor, but she heard the whispers. When she looked up, she noticed how a group of students stared at her as if she was famous and she cast her eyes down again, trying to make herself seem smaller. Was this what Harry had to endure all those years? The whispers, the stares, being seen as a hero. She wished it would stop. All she wanted was to get her N.E.W.T.s. And for the dreams to end.</p><p>Suddenly she stopped. This is where the Room of Requirement was. Memories of flames filled her head as she thought back to the last time she had been there, and Crabbe had used his Fiendfyre.</p><p>“Hermione?”</p><p>Hermione looked up and saw Ginny there.</p><p>“Are you okay?” she asked</p><p>“I’m fine,” Hermione said. “I–I’m late for class.” She hurried away, not wanting to be in this place a moment longer.  </p><p> </p><p>She managed to stay away from everyone for the rest of the day. The idle chatter of the groups of students annoyed her. Luna had tried to strike up a conversation, but Hermione had told her she had homework to do. She ate alone when she could, studied as much as she could and didn’t spend more time in Gryffindor common room than absolutely needed.</p><p>Her N.E.W.T.s were what mattered now.</p><p>That night she had a dream: fire was all around her. Ron extended a hand to her, but she couldn’t grab it and he disappeared in the flames. She woke up with a scream.</p><p>“Hermione!” Ginny sat down on her bed and held her. “Bad dream?”</p><p>Hermione hid her face in both hands as hot tears streamed down and nodded. At least it wasn’t Bellatrix this time. Bellatrix often plagued her in nightmares, saying she would never get her N.E.W.T.s, or how she could never protect her loved ones, and the dream always ended with either Bellatrix cutting her or shouting ‘Crucio’ while aiming her wand at her. Or the dream in which Voldemort carried Harry’s dead body and announced he won and all their effort had been in vain. Or the dream with rows and rows of dead people in the Great Hall, which for some reason included her parents. “I’m okay,” she assured Ginny. “It was just a dream.”</p><p>Ginny seemed far from convinced, but when Hermione insisted she was okay again, Ginny reluctantly nodded and returned to bed.</p><p> </p><p>It went on for weeks like this: Hermione focussed on her study and hid herself in the library as often as she could. Every time being at Hogwarts started to overwhelm her, she chanted to herself ‘focus on your N.E.W.T.s, you always wanted to get them, get your N.E.W.T.s, you can do it and you deserve it’.</p><p>Ron had called her insane for going back to Hogwarts and maybe it was, but getting her N.E.W.T.s had always been important for her and she desperately wanted to get them.</p><p>“I knew I would find you here!”</p><p>She looked up and noticed Professor Bansing. “Hello Professor. Were you looking for me?”</p><p>“Yes.” He pulled back a chair and set down next to her. With an elbow on the table and his head resting against his hand, he looked at her. “How are you doing?”</p><p>“Fine, thank you,” Hermione said as she turned back to her work.</p><p>“How did your parents feel about you returning to Hogwarts?”</p><p>Hermione tensed, but she didn’t look up.</p><p>“I heard you restored their memory, so I assume they know you are here now.”</p><p>“They do,” she replied curtly.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“They didn’t want me to go,” she snapped. “They got angry and upset and we fought over it! Ever since I restored their memory they’ve been angry at me. Angry for erasing their memories, angry for fighting against Voldemort, angry for not giving up my ‘evil magic’! They’re stupid Muggles and I don’t need them!”</p><p>“I think you do,” Professor Bansing replied calmly. “It’s unfortunate but not surprising they think magic is evil now; they almost lost you because of magic. And for a while they did lose you through magic.” He paused. “Do you want me to talk with them?”</p><p>Hermione stared at him. “You think they will listen to you?”</p><p>“Well, I have talked with Muggle parents a lot during my career here at Hogwarts. I am, after all, the Muggle-born counsellor and maybe you didn’t need my help before, it looks like you do now. And there is no weakness in asking for help.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“I haven’t done anything I need to be thanked for, I don’t even know yet if they will listen to me. But I will try. I am, however, concerned about you.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Hermione insisted as she turned her attention to her books again, but she looked up when she heard whispers and saw two students talking to each other while pointing at her. “I wish they would stop seeing me as some kind of hero,” she sighed. “I did what needed to be done, why is everyone making such a big deal out of it? I didn’t defeat Voldemort.”</p><p>“I understand how you feel.”</p><p>“You do?” Hermione asked. “I would’ve thought you’d like to be called a hero, I’ve heard you boast about being awesome or the best or most handsome teacher…”</p><p>Professor Bansing made an amused sound and shook his head. “I love to boast, because I love the reactions I get. But being called a hero… I’d rather not be called that.”</p><p>“When you were called a hero then?”</p><p>“First Wizarding War. I fought in that war, just like I fought the Death Eaters last year during that terrible battle.”</p><p>“You fought in the First Wizarding War?” Hermione asked as he looked at Professor Bansing again. “You never mentioned that.”</p><p>“I didn’t see the point to bring that up, but I went to Hogwarts at the same time as Severus and James, and afterwards I too got involved in the war.”</p><p>“Did you fight with the Order of the Phoenix?”</p><p>Professor Bansing shook his head. “They did invite me to join, but I refused. I had other work to do as well and I preferred to be free and do my own things. I also got an invitation to join the Death Eaters being a pureblood, but I declined that too.” He shrugged. “Anyway, I did my part, I defended those who were attacked by Death Eaters, protected Muggles and Muggle-borns from their unjustified wrath. As you say: I did what needed to be done. And I didn’t want anyone to view me as a hero; there were others fighting too, and others were risking a lot more than me. But the people that I helped saw me as their hero, because without me they could have been captured, tortured or killed. And that’s the perspective you should keep in mind. Maybe you didn’t defeat Voldemort, but everything you did helped to get to that point; you helped destroy the Horcruxes and you battled bravely against Death Eaters. And maybe that’s not as much as some others did, but it’s also more than a lot of others and it’s not wrong to acknowledge that. And because you were with Harry, you are one of the more well-known heroes of the last war.”</p><p>Hermione nodded slowly. “I just… I’d rather forget it…”</p><p>“Again, I understand. But trying to forget is not the best way to deal with it. I tried that strategy…” he shook his head, “but that didn’t work. The First Wizarding War –  it was chaos. It was people dying, not knowing who the enemies were, not knowing if the enemy could be defeated. I lost people I cared about to Death Eaters. And I killed people… they were Death Eaters, and it was a situation of killing or be killed, but even Death Eaters were people with families. After the war was over, I put it behind me and immersed myself in research. I travelled from one place to the next, wrote reports, published, went to the next creature I wanted to research. I made a name for myself as Magizoologist, but I had never dealt with the war and at one point, I broke down. I was in Africa at the time and a local wizard, who still is a dear friend of mine, helped me deal with the unresolved traumas the war had left, traumas I hadn’t even realised I had.”</p><p>Hermione listened to the professor, but she refused to look at him. A nice story, he probably told it to make her feel better, but she felt fine.</p><p>“And then last year happened,” Professor Bansing continued, “the murder of Charity, the Muggle-borns who were persecuted, violence towards Muggles and Muggle-borns, Death Eaters in Hogwarts, the Battle of Hogwarts in which many good people died…. we all need time to deal with that. I spend most of the summer talking with my brother and the same friend who helped me deal with the first war, and for me that helped. So, if you want to talk about what you’ve been through, you know where my office is.”</p><p>Hermione nodded with her eyes on the book in front of her, but she didn’t reply and she only looked up when she heard the chair move. She watched professor Bansing get up and leave the library, and when he was gone she turned her attention to her books again. Maybe Professor Bansing meant well, but she could handle it. There was nothing wrong with studying hard for her N.E.W.T.s.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Grangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andy was dressed in jeans and a green t-shirt with a sleeping fox on it. He rang the doorbell of the Granger family and waited for the door to open.</p><p>When Mrs Granger appeared in the doorway he smiled and nodded a greeting. “Good day. I’m Andy Bansing. I called yesterday to meet with you.”</p><p>“Yes, please, come in.” Mrs Granger stepped aside to let him in.</p><p>“Thank you.” Andy followed her into the living room, where he shook Mr Granger’s hand. “Okay, so, I am from Hogwarts.” He noticed how the parents tensed slightly. “I am aware you’re not a big fan of the magical world currently and I can’t blame you. I’m also aware your relationship with your daughter is not so good right now.”</p><p>“How do you know that?” Mrs Granger asked.</p><p>“Because I do my job well.” He sat down and Hermione’s parents followed suit. “I’m the counsellor for the Muggle-born witches and wizards at Hogwarts. And it’s aren’t going well for Hermione, but I want to focus on you two first. You weren’t okay with Hermione returning to Hogwarts, were you?”</p><p>“After the war that happened?” Mr Granger asked. “Magic is dangerous.”</p><p>That was an answer Andy had expected and he shrugged. “It’s not when it’s used properly, magic is just a tool after all. Knives are dangerous too, but people still use them.”</p><p>“You had a war!”</p><p>“Yes, there was a war in the wizarding world, but be honest, you non-magical people have had plenty of wars yourself. To this day, you still have armed conflict going on somewhere in the world. We wizards are just as human as you and we had a dark wizard rising to power who needed to be stopped.”</p><p>“The problem is,” Mrs Granger added, “we could have lost our only daughter. And for a while we did lose her, because of the magic she cast on us.”</p><p>Andy nodded. “Yes, that is one thing I wanted to talk about. I’m sure she explained her reason for it.”</p><p>“She did,” Mr Granger said, “but if she would just have talked with us–”</p><p>“Would you have let her go?” The silence was all the answer Andy needed. “I’m not only working as a counsellor at Hogwarts, I teach Ethics too. One thing I bring up every year is the ethical use of the Unforgivable Curses. Do you know what they are?”</p><p>Mr and Mrs Granger shook their heads.</p><p>“We have some spells of which the use is deemed unforgivable. One of the Unforgivable Curses is the Killing Curse to which we have no defence. If it’s cast, you drop dead and that’s it. I always ask my students if there could be an ethical use for the Killing Curse and when they say there isn’t, I bring up the subject of a quick, merciful death for someone who is suffering and can’t be saved.”</p><p>“What does this have to do with what Hermione did to us?” Mr Granger asked.</p><p>“Well, for me Memory Charms, magic used to erase memories, should be listed as an Unforgivable Curse. We had a wizard who stole the stories of other wizards exploits; he erased the adventure from their memory, wrote a book about it as if he had done it and got famous for it – it’s despicable. Memories are precious and I believe it’s morally wrong to take them away from someone, especially since Memory Charms are irreversible.” He paused as he looked from one parent to the other; they listened intently. “What Hermione used is a false memory charm; it creates false memories which, thankfully, can be reversed. But for me, memories are sacred and mind-control spells, altering memories, I’m against it all. However, I do accept that in some cases, the use of Memory Charms can be ethically justified. In this case Hermione wanted to protect you from Death Eaters and she hated having to do it.”</p><p>“She used magic on us without our consent,” Mrs Granger said, “but worse of all, I forgot I even had a daughter.” Her eyes slowly filled with water. “I forgot her and there was nothing I could do against it. Can you imagine how that feels? Knowing I had forgotten her – me, her mother.” She took a handkerchief and wiped tears away. “I thought our bond would have been stronger, but magic took it away.”</p><p>“That’s why I think Memory Charms should be classified as unforgivable too. I understand you felt betrayed and consider this a breach of trust. And to be honest, I think that’s justified.”</p><p>Mr Granger frowned a bit. “Shouldn’t you be on the side of the students?”</p><p>“Not if they are wrong. Hermione is the brightest witch of her generation and she can put to use all the spells and facts she memorised, but emotionally she still is a teenager and while I’m convinced she did what she thought was best for you, the reality is she should have talked with you. Which teens in general just suck at. I know how I was at that age.” He looked from Mr Granger to Mrs Granger, who seemed conflicted and sad, but they also seemed more at ease. “Anyway, the reason why I came is that Hermione isn’t doing well.” He noticed how Hermione’s parents looked worried now. “And you could say the war and magic are at fault, and I wouldn’t even argue against that. The truth is that if Hermione hadn’t stepped up and takenan active role in this war, Voldemort may not have ben defeated and that would have been a problem for everyone. But she is young and it left scars she either doesn’t see or is unwilling to accept. I don’t know what she told you…”</p><p>“Very little,” Mrs Granger said. “She kept to herself a lot. She told a bit of who died and she talked a lot about Ron, but we didn’t talk a lot and when we did, it often ended in an argument.”</p><p>Andy nodded. “Understandable. So you don’t know she was tortured.” The way Hermione’s parents gasped told him they didn’t. “An Unforgivable Curse was used: the Cruciatus curse.”</p><p>“W-what does it do?” Mrs Granger stuttered.</p><p>The Cruciatus curse. Andy’s face fell as he thought about how to explain it; he had experienced it once during the First Wizarding War, and it wasn’t something he enjoyed thinking back on. “Excruciating pain that doesn’t end unless the caster stops. It’s like… you’re on fire while constantly being stabbed. Every inch of your skin, every muscle, just explodes in pain. I don’t even wish it upon my enemies. But Hermione never got a breather after that, she just went on and on with everything that needed to be done and I admire her for what she accomplished, but I see how tired she is and how she isolates herself.”</p><p>“What can we do?” Mrs Granger whispered.</p><p>There was no sign of anger anymore; now Hermione’s parents were just worried about their daughter. “She doesn’t want help at this time, so forcing it on her will probably backfire. I heard she’s planning on staying at Hogwarts for Christmas; she declined the invitation of the Weasleys to celebrate it at their house and she’s under the assumption you don’t want to see her.”</p><p>“Of course we want to see her!”</p><p>“I know. My suggestion is that you two come to Hogwarts for Christmas if I can’t convince her to go home. And if she needs you before that I will ask Arthur Weasley to pick you up and bring you to Hogwarts. I will keep an eye on her and keep you informed about her well-being through owl-post.” Andy rose from the couch. “Thank you for having me, I hope you understand the situation better now.”</p><p>“Yes,” Mr Granger said, also getting up from where he had been sitting and he walked over to shake Andy’s hand. “Thank you for taking the time to come.”</p><p>“It’s my job,” Andy replied with a smile. “We’ll be in touch.” He shook Mrs Granger’s hand too, asked for permission to Disapparate from their living room and went to Hogsmeade, where he stopped at the candy store to pick up some chocolate frogs and walked back to Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>Once back in the castle, he found Hermione and told her about the meeting with her parents.</p><p>“They are hurt?” she asked as tears started to form. “I had to erase myself from their memory. I was the one who had to live with that!”</p><p>“I know that,” Andy replied. “I know that was hard and you did it because you believed it was the right thing to do.” There was a time and a place to go into the ethics of Memory Charms, but this was neither the time nor the place. There was no need to make Hermione feel worse than she already felt about it. “But at least your parents still want to see you.”</p><p>“Yes, but they wished I’d never gotten that invitation to Hogwarts,” Hermione added with a bitter tone in her voice. “This was the best time of my life!”</p><p>“Spend some time with them for Christmas,” Andy encouraged her. “If they don’t want to let you come back here, I will personally come and collect you.”</p><p>“I will think about it. Thank you, Professor.” With that, Hermione turned around and walked away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hogsmeade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione stood outside and looked out over the lake. The chilly wind tugged on her hair and she pulled up her shoulders, but she didn’t want to go inside. Why did she feel so empty? Shouldn’t she be glad Voldemort was dead and life could go on like normal? Wasn’t that why she had returned to Hogwarts, to reclaim her lost year and enjoy the final year of her education?</p><p>But when she dined in the Great Hall, she didn’t see the students eating without a care in the world; she saw the wounded people being treated, the rows of wizards and witches that had died. She closed her eyes. Now was not the time to think about that, she had to focus on her N.E.W.T.s.</p><p>“Hermione! Are you coming to Hogsmeade with us?”</p><p>Hermione looked up and saw that Ginny and Luna had joined her.</p><p>“You can’t study all day,” Ginny continued. “Let’s go have some Butterbeer.”</p><p>“Okay,” Hermione said, nodding to strengthen the word, “let’s go.” The change of scenery would probably do her good.</p><p>Ginny hooked her arm through Hermione’s and the three of them walked to where other students were gathering. “I got a letter from Ron today,” she began.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Why aren’t you replying to his letters?”</p><p>“Oh, I… I was just busy studying. I forgot.” She saw a worried look appear on Ginny’s face and sighed. “Look, I love Ronald, but he should know I take my studies seriously. N.E.W.T.s are notoriously hard and I want to pass them.”</p><p>“I’m sure he understands,” Luna said. “We were at Professor Bansing’s office today.”</p><p>“Does he bother you about last year too?”</p><p>Luna gazed at Hermione for a moment. “No. He said his door would be open to students who needed to talk and I thought this was a good opportunity to talk about Nargles, Blibbering Humdingers and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. I tried to bring it up in my fifth year during Ethics, but he considered the debate whether or not they are real to be not ethical in nature and didn’t want to discuss them. I thought he was just another Magizoologist not believing in them and I didn’t bring it up anymore, but this year I learned he reads the The Quibbler, so I figured he was probably more educated than other Magizoologists and decided to give him another chance.”</p><p>“What did he say?” Hermione asked.</p><p>“That he hadn’t seen any himself, but that he hadn’t looked for them either. So I asked him if he was willing to do any research, because his name carries weight among Magizoologists.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>Ginny sighed. “I still don’t understand why, but he said yes.”</p><p>“Really?” Hermione asked, unable to believe Professor Bansing would actually believe in such creatures and devote his time to investigate them.</p><p>“He did,” Luna added. “Although he said he’d focus on the Nargles as he doesn’t have time to travel around chasing Blibbering Humdingers and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Then he asked us what we are planning to do after Hogwarts and I told him I’ve always wanted to be a wizarding naturalist and travel around to look for interesting new creatures – and find evidence of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, of course.”</p><p>Hermione listened as Luna went on about what she wanted to do after Hogwarts and it made her wonder about her own future. What was there for her to do after Hogwarts? The first thing she thought about was S.P.E.W. Just like Luna had the goal to prove to the world the creatures her father described were real, although Hermione doubted that – Hermione had her doubts about that – she too had a goal. S.P.E.W. She would make a case for better treatment for house-elves.</p><p>“I need to talk with Professor Bansing,” she said, ready to turn around.</p><p>“He is going with the headmistress to Hogsmeade,” Ginny said. “Why do you want to talk with him?”</p><p>“He is the only professor who bought a S.P.E.W. badge,” Hermione explained, not noticing how Ginny rolled her eyes at the name of her campaign. “And he is an expert on ethics surrounding magical beasts and creatures.”</p><p> </p><p>In Hogsmeade they went to the Three Broomsticks Inn to drink a Butterbeer and Hermione smiled as she listened to Ginny and Luna talk. Coming to Hogwarts had been a good decision.</p><p>When Professors McGonagall and Bansing entered, she thought about going to them, but she decided it wasn’t that important and she could go to his office at another time.</p><p> </p><p>That night she dreamt about Luna, Ginny and herself sitting in the Three Broomsticks when suddenly Death Eaters Apparated inside, flinging around Killing Curses. One of curses hit Ginny. She woke up crying and silently got out of bed, slipping into her slippers and putting a dressing gown over her sleeping gown. The common room was deserted at this time of night; Hermione sat down in one of the armchairs and stared through the window. Was she the only one with nightmares? No, she knew Ginny had nightmares too, although she never talked about it. On several occasions she had heard her friend tossing and turning restlessly in bed, groaning in her sleep or sobbing quietly. How were Harry and Ron doing? None of them ever spoke about having nightmares – all they talked about was how excited they were about becoming Aurors.</p><p>There she fell asleep again and she didn’t wake up until Ginny stood next to her and told her she’d better get dressed before everyone woke up.</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast she went straight to Professor Bansing’s office and asked him how she could continue with S.P.E.W. It was times like these she realised she had gaps in her knowledge of the magical world that a wizard growing up in that world would not have.</p><p>“You have to get into politics,” professor Bansing explained. “If you want to make a difference for the house-elves, you should try to join the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and work from there. I can put you in contact with Mathilda Grimblehawk, she is an amazing woman who works there and she loves taking in new interns.”</p><p>“You feel strongly about the house-elves too, don’t you?”</p><p>“I see it as a form of slavery, yes.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you join the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures yourself?”</p><p>Professor Bansing laughed. “Me and politics? We don’t go together. I’m happy to share my knowledge with them; if they want my recommendations I will give them and if they don’t want my recommendations I will still give them. If I disapprove of something I will let it be known, but I don’t do politics and hierarchy well. I would either quit or be fired real soon if I would work for the Ministry of Magic.” He paused. “Now that you are here…”</p><p>“I understand. Thank you, Professor.” Hermione quickly said. She had a hunch the professor wanted to talk about her again and she didn’t want that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andy went with McGonagall to Hagrid’s hut for tea. Ginny had visited him that morning to talk about her nightmares. He recalled seeing Ginny fight during the battle, brave and strong. She was almost ashamed to admit she had nightmares sometimes, in which she relived the battle, often with dead family members. He had to explain to her she wasn’t weak because she had nightmares about a traumatic event. Then she had hesitated and Andy had asked her if Hermione had nightmares too, which Ginny reluctantly admitted to. It wasn’t a surprise, but he needed Hermione to tell him herself.</p><p>That was for later, now he wanted a moment to himself, spent with two friends.</p><p>They sat at his table as Hagrid poured the freshly brewed drink into their cups. Andy thanked him for it and accepted a piece of cake he had bought in Hogsmeade.</p><p>“I heard you accepted the Lovegood girl as your apprentice,” Hagrid mentioned.</p><p>“True,” Andy replied. “I’ll take her under my wing for the summer. I like her, she’s smart and thinks outside the box.”</p><p>“Aye, she does very well in my class. Which reminds me, would you be willing to take two this time?”</p><p>Andy looked at Hagrid.</p><p>“Well, you see, I know you usually only take one student who wants to be a Magizoologist as your apprentice for the summer months, but I have this boy you see, kind and gentle but very shy. Wants to be a Magizooligst more than anything else, but he’ll need to find a proper Magizoologist for an apprenticeship, you know, and he’s not the kind of boy that will get a lot of chances. I’ve seen boys like that end up in jobs they don’t want; he’ll need some guidance to prepare him for the real world and being a Magizoologist.”</p><p>Andy held the cup in his hand as he listened to Hagrid and he nodded at the end. “Have him come to my office, I’ll talk with him. And I want to observe him handling creatures, so I want to see him in your class as well. I have a project in mind that has room for two apprentices, so if I like him I’ll accept him too.”</p><p>“Are you going to Sweden?” McGonagall asked with a faint smile. “To look for that, what was its name again?”</p><p>“The Crumple-Horned Snorkack.” Andy laughed a bit. “I already told Luna we wouldn’t be looking for that. I’m already researching Nargles at her request, I think that is enough.”</p><p>“Nargles? Why on earth would you study those?”</p><p>Andy shrugged. “I don’t have any big projects to work on and while I’m fairly sure the Crumple-Horned Snorkack doesn’t exist, I do believe Nargles may have existed once. There has been a lot of debate about them and the consensus is they don’t exist, but there are still people debating about them either being fictional or extinct. And, well, I like a good debate and I love defending unpopular opinions. So yes, this year my research is about Nargles and I will publish a report about my findings and hypothesis by the end of the school year.”</p><p>“And how are the students doing?” McGonagall asked.</p><p>“Most are doing well, especially the underage students we evacuated; they had a rough school year last year with all those Death Eaters here, and they were nervous about going back to Hogwarts and have something like that happening again, but that’s it. They hadn’t been through the battle itself.” He paused to sip from the tea. “I did have students who wanted to talk about last year. Some of them had fought in the battle, others still had nightmares about Death Eaters in general or being punished by the Cruciatus curse. And, of course, there were the persecuted Muggle-borns who came to visit me because they were worried about being inferior. And Slytherins who feared they were evil.” He noticed the look of concern on McGonagall’s face. “I’ll give you a full report,” he promised and heturned to Hagrid. “Speaking of students, does Hermione still come for tea?”</p><p>“Regularly, yes,” Hagrid replied. “But we don’t talk about last year we don’t, just chit-chat about her classes ‘n stuff.”</p><p>“She is the one I’m most worried about,” Andy said to McGonagall. “She reminds me too much of how I handled the first war.”</p><p>McGonagall frowned. “The way you phrased that makes me think you didn’t handle it too well.”</p><p>“I threw myself into my work and kept myself busy until I collapsed.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence.</p><p>“Hermione has always been a diligent student who took her studies very seriously,” McGonagall countered.</p><p>“She’s a strong girl,” Hagrid commented.</p><p>Andy turned to Hagrid. “I never said she isn’t.</p><p> </p><p>After the tea, Andy and McGonagall walked back to the castle and Andy brought Hermione back up. He told McGonagall that he had been keeping track on Hermione’s progress by talking with her teachers and it was going downhill. Homework not complete or forgotten, absent-minded in class – uncharacteristic for Hermione. When he raised those points with McGonagall, she looked genuinely worried.</p><p>Once inside the castle, he went to the library to check what Muggle books they had; he was certain Charity had known the available titles by heart, but he still needed to check what was or wasn’t available.</p><p>“There is a girl crying in my bathroom,” someone said and Andy turned around.</p><p>“Myrtle.”</p><p>“It’s <em>my</em> bathroom to cry in.”</p><p>“I will remove her from your bathroom,” Andy promised and he made his way to the second-floor girls' bathroom. Myrtle floated behind him, talking about her bathroom and how no-one ever came in, except for her a few times. And that good-looking boy that left Hogwarts. He didn’t really listen to the rambles of the female ghost.</p><p>Once he reached the bathroom, Andy went inside, followed by Myrtle, and saw the sobbing Hermione. “Tea or hot chocolate?” he asked.</p><p>“W-what?” Hermione asked as she looked up, tears running down her cheeks.</p><p>“What do you want me to make for you: tea or hot chocolate?”</p><p>“T-tea please.”</p><p>Andy helped her up and examined Hermione’s face. “You look tired. Do you remember what I told you in the library?”</p><p>Hermione nodded.</p><p>“Then I won’t go into that again. Come, let’s get you something to drink and you and I are going to have a talk.” He walked with her to his office and sat her down in the chair. When she was seated, he put a kettle over the fire and used Aguamenti to fill it. He whistled as he put some tea leaves and some cinnamon in a tea infuser ball with a little cat on the end. It wasn’t until the water boiled and had been poured into a pot with the infuser ball in it, that he sat down.</p><p>“Hermione, we both know you’re not fine, even though you assured me several times you are. Why were you crying in the bathroom?”</p><p>Hermione grabbed the fabric of her robe as she looked at the table. “It’s no big deal. I just had a bad dream… Bellatrix told me I’d never get my N.E.W.T.s and she used the Cruciatus curse. Today in class my professor said I wouldn’t get my N.E.W.T.s if I would continue to do subpar work. It was so close to what happened in my dream I just started crying and ran off.” She showed a weak smile. “You know me, I care about my grades a lot. It just hurt, but I’ll do better.”</p><p>Andy poured some tea in two cups and placed one in front of Hermione. “That is only a part of the story. Bellatrix really did torture you with that curse, didn’t she?” He saw how Hermione tensed. “You told McGonagall everything that had happened after Voldemort was defeated. She told me.” He wrapped his hands around his cup. “That curse sucks, doesn’t it? And to think several students had to endure it last year.”</p><p>“Exactly!” Hermione exclaimed. “I’m not the only one…”</p><p>“They were punished for breaking Hogwarts rules by a strict and unpleasant Death Eater, but it was other students who practised the curse on those who had detention. You were in the hands of a maniac who enjoyed inflicting pain. I’d say their experience and yours aren’t the same thing.”</p><p>Hermione stared at him.</p><p>“I’ve also never been a victim of Bellatrix, I think. They were all hooded at that time, so I can’t say for sure, but a Death Eater wanting to inflict pain… that sucks.”</p><p>“It does,” Hermione agreed. “So… someone used it on you too?”</p><p>“In the First Wizarding War, yes. This particular Death Eater was upset I wouldn’t let him kill a Muggle and that I had helped the Muggle escape.” A silence fell between them and Andy sipped from the tea. “Is it difficult to be back at Hogwarts after last year?”</p><p>At first Hermione didn’t respond, but eventually she nodded. “I keep having… flashbacks,” she admitted. “Nightmares. I thought it would get better if I’d just focus on my classes, but it didn’t. And now…” she hid her face in her hands, “I’m also failing my classes.”</p><p>“It’s not even Christmas yet, there is plenty of time to get back on the right track. What you need is some time off.”</p><p>“I’ll only get behind!”</p><p>“You’re smart enough to catch up. Drink your tea before it gets cold.” He watched Hermione sip from the tea. “You need to take some time for yourself. Remember, I tried that whole ‘work hard to forget it’ strategy and it doesn’t work. It only delays the moment you have to deal with it.” He paused as he drank from his own cup. “I wonder if that is a Ravenclaw thing…”</p><p>“Neither of us are in Ravenclaw.”</p><p>“I’m willing to bet my wand that the Sorting Hat considered Ravenclaw for you.” He saw Hermione nod. “It did for me too. The Hat started with ‘another Bansing I see, and a good set of brains too. You’d do well in Ravenclaw’, and then I was like ‘Ravenclaw? That sounds both boring and like hard work!’, and then the Hat decided Hufflepuff was the house for me.”</p><p>Hermione showed the faintest of smiles when Andy talked about his sorting ceremony. “Another Bansing went to Ravenclaw?” she asked.</p><p>Andy nodded. “My older brother.”</p><p>“Is he a Magizoologist too?”</p><p>“You’d rather listen to me talking about me and my family?” Andy asked, showing a gentle smile. “It’s a good thing I love talking about myself then! To answer your question: my brother is into history, he did History of Magic and Ancient Runes.”</p><p>“Did he… fight in the first war too?”</p><p>And they had circled back to the war. “He missed the worst of it; he travelled around studying runes a lot. At the height of Voldemort’s reign, he was in Ireland with a friend. The war wasn’t as bad overseas as it was here. And he’s been further abroad for the last two years; he’s searching for Atlantis with a colleague.”</p><p>“Atlantis?”</p><p>“He believes Atlantis was a city for wizards, like Hogsmeade but larger. And for the ancient Greek Muggles Atlantis disappeared, but he believes Atlantis just went into hiding.”</p><p>“And…” Hermione began, but she stopped when Andy raised his hand.</p><p>“I really can’t answer any questions about Atlantis. My brother is doing the research and following the leads. Once he finds it you’ll be the first I’ll tell, but I don’t know more about Atlantis than what is currently written in the books.” Although Hermione looked disappointed, she nodded. It was a shame, really. The mystery of Atlantis had brought a sparkle in her eyes and now they looked as dull as before. “Hermione… I would really like to hear your story now.”</p><p>“I have class…”</p><p>“I will talk with your teachers afterwards; they’ll understand why you are absent. I think it’s important to talk about it now.”</p><p>Hermione clutched her cup. “I don’t know where to begin…”</p><p>“Start at the beginning?”</p><p>“When I first arrived at Hogwarts?”</p><p>“Why not? If that helps you get going. Start with the day you received your letter.”</p><p>And Hermione did. She talked about getting the letter and how proud her parents were, and she talked about her years at Hogwarts. As she talked, Andy made sure she got more tea and he put a box with cookies – baked by Molly – on the table. He didn’t interrupt her, but let her freely talk about everything she had been through. It was an eventful life at Hogwarts as it turned out.</p><p>By the end of it, Hermione was silent and looked at her empty cup. “Now what?” she asked.</p><p>“Everyone has their own way of working through traumatic events. For me, it helped to just talk about it whenever I needed it. And if you want to try that, you can always come to me.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Hermione glanced at the door. “Maybe I should go back to my house…” she said, but didn’t move.</p><p>“If you don’t feel like leaving just yet, we can talk about…” Andy picked up a book to look at the title. “Kelpies or…” He rolled open some parchment. “Soot sprites or…” he glanced at the parchment on this desk. “…Nargles.”</p><p>Hermione laughed. “I heard you agreed to do research on them. But why? Do you honestly believe they are real?”</p><p>It was good to see Hermione laugh again. “I’m not convinced they are,” Andy said, “but I’m willing to keep an open mind.”</p><p>“But what will the other Magizoologists say?”</p><p>“I honestly don’t care.” Andy showed a grin. “And between you and me, I enjoy bringing up controversial topics and spark up some debate within the Magizoologist community. I imagine how they roll their eyes when I tell them I investigated Nargles and I can’t wait to see it happen. And I did do enough credible research to dabble in something controversial without losing my entire reputation from time to time.”</p><p>Hermione laughed softly. “Luna told me you read The Quibbler,” she mentioned.</p><p>“True, a quaint little newspaper. I love it.”</p><p>“She considers you an educated Magizoologist because of it.”</p><p>Andy chuckled. “I’m not going to say I believe everything they write, but they do publish interesting articles and offer intriguing views.” He leaned back in his chair. “I’m glad to see you smile again. Don’t push yourself too hard, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Hermione said as she got up. “Thank you.”</p><p>Andy nodded once to accept the words and watched Hermione leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The road to recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione had decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, and Ginny had decided to keep her company. For that reason, Andy had sent Arthur Weasley to pick up Hermione’s parents and on Christmas Day they arrived at the castle: Mr and Mrs Granger, Arthur and Molly, Ron and Harry. Arthur wore a knitted brown jumper with a red car on it.</p><p>At first Hermione looked awkwardly at her parents, but then rushed over to hug them. Then she turned to Ron and hugged him too.</p><p>“I missed you,” Ron said as he stroked her back.</p><p>“Missed you too,” Hermione said.</p><p>Harry and Ginny also took a moment to greet each other, after which Ginny greeted her brother.</p><p>McGonagall stood next to Andy as she watched them, her hand on her chest. Molly and Arthur joined them and Molly gave Andy a present. He quickly opened it and soon held up a yellow knitted jumper with a blue car on it.</p><p>“Matching cars!” he exclaimed. “Molly, you have outdone yourself.” He removed his robe and the store-bought jumper he wore underneath and put on the new jumper instead. “Look at us,” he said as he put an arm around Arthur. “Who’s the most handsome at the Christmas party now?”</p><p>After an endearing smile to Andy, Molly turned to McGonagall. “We won’t stay long,” she said. “Bill and Fleur invited us for dinner.”</p><p>“That’s lovely,” McGonagall replied. “Do give them my best wishes.” She turned to Andy. “And you did a good job with Hermione, she looks a lot happier now.”</p><p>“Well, sometimes I have to show that I am capable of the job Dumbledore gave me.”</p><p>“Indeed, he picked the right man for the job,” McGonagall stated firmly.</p><p>“She was struggling with last year, wasn’t she?” Molly said. “No child should have to battle like they had.”</p><p>Arthur turned to Andy. “We haven’t seen each other since the summer, after the battle. How have you been doing?”</p><p>Andy didn’t answer immediately.</p><p>“You were in the middle of it too and now you’re counselling the students who need it, but what about you?”</p><p>Andy let out an amused sound. “You’re the first to ask me.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“I’m okay. I think back to it a lot, but sadly this wasn’t my first war, so it hadn’t affected me as much as the first one. What I’m really struggling with, though, is the death of Charity Burbage. I really liked her. Now, I know she’s been dead for over a year now, but last year I learned about her death when I came back to Hogwarts, which was already ruled by Death Eaters at that time, so I focussed on the students. The entire year, I did what I could to keep the students safe. And, well, there weren’t any Muggle-borns to counsel, but I had students who had been friends with Muggle-borns in earlier years coming to me to ask if it was wrong to be friends with them. Basically, I put her death aside and focussed on what needed to be done.” He glanced at Hermione when he said that, who listened silently to him. “This year, I took over Muggle Studies and when I stood in her classroom for the first class… that was hard. I almost left, but the students were waiting to be taught about the Muggle world and I couldn’t disappoint them. To this day, every time I stand in that classroom I think about her and I realise I need more time to come to terms with her death. I miss her, I really do.” He shrugged. “Other than that, I am fine. Really. I’m as awesome as I always was and I’m doing a fantastic job at teaching. My next debate topic for Ethics will be ‘in what situation is it ethical to fake your own death?’.”</p><p>“Surely that’s not ethical,” Molly said.</p><p>“I don’t know, when Harry faked his, I’m sure Voldemort would have agreed with you, but it worked out well for us.”</p><p>Hermione smiled. “That reminds me of the debate about ethical uses for the Killing curse,” she said.</p><p>McGonagall frowned at Andy. “Do you always bring controversial topics like that into your Ethics class?”</p><p>“All the time. They challenge the students; they have to come out of their comfort zone, think outside the box. I’ll be discussing the ethics or lack thereof of Memory charms too.”</p><p>“You hate Memory charms,” McGonagall said.</p><p>“I do, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have a debate about them.” He looked at the Grangers, who all three looked uncomfortable with the subject. “You three still need to sort that out and if you want, I’ll mediate.”</p><p>“But,” McGonagall interjected, “we’ll have a nice Christmas dinner first.”</p><p>“And discuss the ethics regarding slavery and servitude?” Andy asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Hermione said, “you see…”</p><p>“Not. During. Christmas,” McGonagall said, pointing her finger at Hermione first and Andy second. “Or you two can dine in your rooms with water and bread while we enjoy a wonderful feast.”</p><p>Andy pondered the implications for a moment. “Now that is an ethical dilemma. I now have to weigh good food against my morality… Oh, sod it, screw morality, I want pudding. Feast it is!”</p><p>McGonagall shook her head, but Arthur laughed and gave Andy a pat on the back.</p><p>“Are ethics teachers even allowed to do that?” Ron asked Harry, who chuckled and shrugged.</p><p>“I don’t have to be a walking example of good ethics,” Andy stated. “As long as I can make others understand what it’s about, I’m doing a good job. I might even use this example for debate and let the students decide if it’s ethical to forsake your morals for good food.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure it isn’t,” Ginny said.</p><p>“But what if you’re starving?”</p><p>Ginny groaned, but it got lost in the laughter around her.  </p><p> </p><p>Only a handful students and teachers remained at Hogwarts during Christmas and the dinner was a pleasant one. Hermione and her parents did talk about the memory altering Hermione had done, in Andy’s office. They reached an understanding for each other’s motivations and feelings, which Andy thought was a good accomplishment.</p><p> </p><p>When Argus Filch was about to remove the decorations, Andy asked if he could have the mistletoe boughs – for research. Filch agreed and Andy joined him on his round to remove all the mistletoe that had been put up. He carefully put each of them in a small box and sealed it.</p><p>Once Luna was back at Hogwarts, Andy invited her to investigate the mistletoe together. They did so, each using a magnifying glass to look for Nargles, or any evidence of their existence they may have left behind. Although they didn’t find any proof of their existence in the mistletoes, they both agreed it was a fun activity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Did everything miraculously go better for Hermione after Christmas? No. Some wounds need time to heal and Hermione had just begun the healing process. She showed the same strength and resilience as she had shown during the dark time in which the Dark Lord had risen to power for the second time, but now the battle was fought internally.</p><p>Hermione got back on track with her studies and learned to give past events their place. She started to spend more time with her fellow students again, mended the relationship with her parents, and she talked about everything with Ginny and Luna, who in turn shared their pain and their worries.</p><p>Things got better, one day at the time.</p><p>At the end of the school year, she got the N.E.W.T.s she had always wanted and at Professor McGonagall’s request, she gave a little speech at the last dinner of that year.</p><p>She began with studying hard and going for your dreams, and that everyone had to try and be the best version of themselves. Followed by talking heroes.</p><p>“Someone once said to me that even if we don’t think of ourselves as heroes, we are sometimes viewed as such by those we save. And I learned heroes come in different shapes. Harry has always shown the Gryffindor courage and he defeated Voldemort. Professor Snape lived the life of a double agent and risked his life for the Order of the Phoenix. Neville stood up against Voldemort and through his courage destroyed the last Horcrux that paved the way to Voldemorts defeat. Professor Lupin, a werewolf, fought against Voldemort and died in this school, for us. The list could go on. They are all heroes because they stood up and fought for what was right. But sometimes our heroes are those that help us through difficult times, who – through their persistent meddling – help us get better.” She heard Professor Bansing chuckle somewhere behind her; she wouldn’t name him, knowing he disliked being seen as a hero for just doing what needed to be done, just as she disliked it. She had come to accept that some students looked at her and saw a hero standing there, a veteran from the war, a brave fighter. None of them knew how scared she had been, how weak she had felt, how broken she had been. “We can all be a hero for someone,” she concluded. “It’s our job to look after people, to be the hero they need.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>